An Honorable Man
by Laurabeast
Summary: They survived, for the first time Jaime could look to his future, and the things he's wanted for a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

**My weekly instalment of why does it take so long to get the next episode?**

Every inch of her aches with the effort it took to push them back. Her arms were growing so weak that it took her whole body to gain enough room to even move her sword. She could see only Jaime among the living, she thought Podrick stood to right, but she had no way of knowing. Her eyes darted to him, and the dead swarmed up like a tide overtaking him. She shoved back, trying to gain enough room to help him, but she didn't have the strength.

Then as suddenly as they had come, they all dropped, as if the strings had been cut from a puppet. She looked over at Jaime, who stood struck awe with the shock of the end to the fight they had all thought would be their last. Beyond him she could make out Podrick, bent over, and puffing out air to try and stay on his feet.

"We won." The words came softly from his lips at first, and Brienne smiled. They battle had ended.

"We won!" He yelled, an almost hysterical laughter echoing through him. He reached over, across the like of dead men, and grabbed her head, his golden hand so cold against her red cheeks, still flush from exertion that it nearly hurt. She moved where he pulled her, and he pressed a frenzied kiss to her lips.

"We're alive!" He pulled back with a grin, speaking in a much softer tone. She could only state into his eyes, hers wide as saucers.

"Haha! We've destroyed them all!" Tormunds wail of victory broke the moment, and Jaime looked away, letting her go. It took her longer to regain her wits, and by the time she looked up Tormunds had begun charging towards her, his arms wide, and his lips pursed. Brianna tried to step back, but there was a wall behind her. To her surprise Jaime climbed over the dead, and met him in the middle with a hug.

"We won!" He yelled, but pressed his ice cold golden hand to the back of Tormund's neck, pulling him in.

"If you touch her without her permission, I am not too honorable to hit you in your sleep Giant's bane." He whispered in his ear, Tormund laughed, lifting him off the ground with a crushing bear hug.

"I would kill you here if it wouldn't anger the big woman." He said, his attempt at whispering falling very short.

"Her name is Sir Brienne, she has earned the respect of her title, wouldn't you think?" He pulled free, and clapped Tormund's shoulders hard. Tormund shoved past him, still grinning from ear to ear, but he didn't touch her.

"We should fuck to celebrate out survival!" He waggled his brows at her, she shifted away from him giving a worried look to Jaime.

"We should check on Lady Sansa, and Tyrion, Podrick, take Tormund, and start moving the bodies out to be burned, and check for wounded that need our help." She moved back to Jaime's side, and hurried inside, away from Tormumd's gaze. Jaime had to practically run to keep up with her. She rapped on the door to the crypt, taking a deep breath to steady herself after everything that has happened.

"My Lady, the battle is won." She called out, and the noise of the bar moving seemed almost deafening in the heavy silence of the halls.

"Brienne, you're alive!" Lady Sansa ran out, and wrapped her arms around Brienne, she didn't cry, but her slender frame shook.

"I did say we might live." Tyrion gave a bitter sweet smile, looking up at his brother. Somehow they had made it through yet another unlivable experience.

"I would not have survived without Sir Jaime, he saved my life, more than once." She looked over at him, their gaze holding just a moment longer than appropriate.

"It seems your debt to me may yet be forgiven." Sansa forced a polite smile, Jaime shook his head.

"She saved mine just as often, Sir Brienne lead her men bravely, any one of them who survived did so because of her." He only spoke the truth, but his words made Brienne's eyes shine with pride.

"We should see if we can be of any help. I think we are all eager to be free of the crypt. The two of you should see a maester, or at least rest. You're bleeding on the cobblestones." Tyrion pointed to the smattering of blood at their feet.

"So we are." They looked down at the wounds they had forgotten in the aching bodies drained by the battle.

"We don't need to take the Maester's attention away from the lives he may save tonight. We can tend to our wounds easily enough. We should make sure Podrick doesn't need to be looked after as well." Brienne looked back at were she had come, Jaime locked eyes with Tyrion, she needed rest, and she wouldn't get it looking after every wounded man on the battlefield.

"We can look after him. You make sure my brother doesn't fall asleep, and bleed out." Tyrion ushered them deeper into the keep, and the people sequestered from the fight rushed out, leaving them no choice but to go inward. The silence returned, and Jaime wondered if he had upset her with his kiss. She retrieved bandages, and a hug of steaming water before they went towards the quarters. It was good to see so many people alive.

"Can you help me with this." He raised his golden hand to the ties on his armor when they reached her chambers. H head not been afforded any. She came over, and helped him strip down to his tunic. In turn he did what he could to help her pull her heavy armor off.

"You're not a half bad squire." She teased, trying not to think about the large patches of blood staining his clothes.

"It's not my first time." He pulled at the blood that had dried against his skin, gritting his teeth when it pulled open his wounds.

"Stop, let me." She took a cloth, sipping it in the water to set his tunic where the blood had dried before gently freeing it from his skin. Soon he stood before her in only his pants, even his boots had been removed to enjoy the warmth of the thick fur rug by her fire. She blushed, sipping the rag on the warm water once again.

He closed his eyes when she began the slow process of cleaning his wounds. He said nothing about being more than capable of doing it for himself. Most of his wounds were small, pressure wounds, and grazes between the armored plates, but he did have a significant cut just above his hip on the left. He reached out, grabbing her wrist when she pressed the cloth into the wound.

"I need to clean it out." She whispered, he released hisgrip,but moved his hand to her shoulder to keep himself steady.

"What will you do now?" She asked as she began bandaging his wounds.

"Help you clean your wounds, and look for a warm place to sleep." He tried to roll his shoulder, but let out a his as the bruised muscle pulled.

"No, arms up, what will you do now that the war is over? Will you return to King's Landing, I'm sure Cersei is missing you." She wrapped the bandage all the way around his muscular waist to keep it in place.

"I'm quite sure she isn't." He grimaced as she tightened it.

"Sorry, your done. How could she not miss you?" She stood up, and turned to her own clothes. Jaime moved quickly to help her, as she had him.

"She threatened to kill me if I left, and betrayed her again. Cersei is not a woman of idle threats. I'm sure someone is on their way here to end my life as we speak." He kept his eyes on her tunic to keep from thinking too hard on what he had given up to be here. He used his golden hand to hold the cloth so he could move the fabric as gently away from her wounds as possible .

"I couldn't imagine her truly want in to kill you, but that doesn't answer my question. You fulfilled your oath, if you aren't returning to King's Landing, where will you go?" She looked away as he lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her in just her bindings.

"Do you want me to leave?" He switched the cloth to his hand, resting his golden hand on the deep purple bruise on her tips carefully. She sighed as the cold eased the pain somewhat.

"No, but you aren't bound hear, and many hear would see you dead, why not go back to the woman you love?" She said, he nodded, pressing a bandage to a particularly long cut just beneath her breast.

"Cersei isn't the only person I love." He said , a wicked thought came into her mind, and she hopes it would ease the strange formality between them since his arrival.

"Yes, but I didn't think you loved Tyrion in the same way." She struggled to keep a straight face. He gave her a lighthearted scowl.

"You've been spending too much time around me, you're starting to pick up my mannerisms." He rolled his eyes. She gave a small smile, and he couldn't help but mirror it.

"You should smile more, the way it lights up your eyes is beautiful." He whispered , she looked away with a blush.

"Still, you could go anywhere." She continued to push, he signed trying to get a small cut to stop bleeding.

"I came to serve under your command, I will keep doing that until... Well likely until the day I die." He said, finally looking up at her. Her blue eyes watched him with wonder.

"I serve Sansa." She said, trying to look away from him, but finding her gaze held fast.

"I am aware." He returned to his work.

"She may ask me to lead her men south, to fight your sister." She etched his face to see if perhaps he hadn't thought of that.

"It seems likely since John agreed to help her win her war." He didn't seem phased by the idea in the slightest.

"What if I had to ask you to kill your sister?" She whispered, he stopped, and looked into her eyes for a long moment.

"I know you would never ask that of me, and if you did... I would, because I would know there was no other way, and that it was the right thing to do." He set the rag aside, her wounds weren't so deep as his.

"You trust me that much? How could you ever know you would be capable of that?" She stood, stunned by his decoration, a fresh tunic dangling from her hand.

"I don't knight just anyone. You are the most honorable person I know. To be honest, I don't know if I could strike that blow if it came to it. I love her, and I always will, but it's not the same as it once was. I'm not sure I could go back to her even if she would have me. I do know that I would try, for you. Wherever you are, no matter what battles you fight, I will fight beside you." He sat at the edge of her bed, his legs unwilling to hold him up a moment longer. She pulled on her shirt, and sank down beside him.

"I'm not a leader, I'm hardly a knight Sir Jaime." She whispered, he leaned back to pull off his belt, and with it his sword. He sat it between them.

"I can think of no one I would rather follow. I would kneel, but I fear I wouldn't be able to stand up again." He smirked, and she shifted to face him better, confusion plain on her face.

"Sir Brienne of Tarth, I offer you my service, I will shield your back, keep your council, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods, and the new." He had moved so one leg hung low off the bed, as if to kneel without fear of falling.

"Jaime." Her mouth hung open, he pushed the sword closer to her with a little nod, it felt nice to hear her say his name without formality, but now was perhaps not the time. She shook herself out of her daze.

"I vow that you will always have a place in my heart, or by my hearth," She grimaced at her misstep , but Jaime's smile only grew.

"And meat, and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that would bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods, and the new." She finished, he moved his sword to lean against the bed.

"There, now you'll always know where I plan to go." He shifted back, letting himself lay sideways across the bed.

"We should rest." Brianna removed her boots, and pulled the covers back. He got to his feet with a long suffering sigh.

"You're right, I should go find an empty place for the evening." He moved to pick up his boots, but Brienne touched his shoulder.

"You should rest here, the bed is more than large enough, and you likely won't find an empty bed inside the walls." He turned in surprise.

"You wish to sleep with me?" The twinkle in his eyes when he teased her had returned.

"No! You need rest, and it will be warmer here. Go freeze to death outside for all I care." She turned away, and retreated to the bed, he laughed, a true deep laugh, that eased the pain of the battle as nothing else could.

"Thank you, for your kind offer my lady." He went around and slid beneath the warm furs beside her. She lay so close He could feel the heat of her through the blankets.

"I only wish you'd been able to bathe first." She whispered , he shook his head.

"We both stink of death woman, go to sleep." He closed his eyes, but they both lay stiff, hyper aware of the other so close.

"You kissed me." He hardly heard her soft words in the dim fire light, and for a moment he thought to feign sleep to escape them.

"Yes, I did." He spoke. long after the heavy silence had become uncomfortable.

"Why?" He could hear her shaking, the armies of the dead were nothing compared to the fear she felt now. She could feel him shrug.

"Because I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, but it never seemed right. Should I not have?" He rolled over to face her, she went through a myriad of emotions before she spoke.

"I'm certainly not some whore you can frequent! I am a maiden, I'm not a custom to these sorts of things." She had trouble holding onto her anger, her cheeks so red he'd begin to wonder if she had a fever.

"You think that I am? I would never think you were a whore, and I've certainly never been with any. I've only ever kissed one other woman in my life. It's not something I do lightly." He whispered, she shifted to face him, just staring for a moment.

"You're not attracted to me." She said it with such certainty that it broke his heart.

"Why would you say that?" He reached out to brush a strand of her hair stuck to her brow with blood, and sweat.

"I'm even uglier in the daylight remember." She raised a brow at him, he groaned, letting his hand fall back to the bed.

"Oh come on, I was your captive, I was trying to upset you. You're not a typical lady I'll give you that, but you're beauty outstrips anyone else's in a way that those idiots can't appreciate." He scowled, silence fell again while she tried to catch him in a lie.

"Do you love me?" She swallowed hard, her voice shaking, and her heart pounding in her throat, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"That is something of a weighted question. I don't know, I think that I might, but I'm not exactly experienced in this area. I've only loved one woman before, and I'm not sure it was even love. I know I trust you, and I'm certainly attracted to you. I know when I close my eyes at night you're the last thing I think about. I miss you when you're not near me, even when I was with Cersei. I want to make you smile, and I have never wanted to kiss you as badly as I do right now." He reached out to twine his fingers with hers, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

She shifted closer until her brow touched his, his breath hot on her cheek. He closed the distance, and pressed his lips to hers gently. They moved together, in an un-demand, languid kiss. She opened her mouth to him, and he happily tasted her. She wrapped around him, desperate to get closer. He moved to kiss her neck, her nails taking down his back. His hand moved up her side under her shirt. She pulled back, and he stopped without question.

"I can't. Despite everything, and how much I want this, even though I deny it, I'm a lady, and if you want more it can't be like it was with Cersei. This can't be a shameful secret." She looked up at him with so much fear in her eyes. He nodded, leaning in to kiss her brow.

"I don't want anymore secrets. I just want to hold you." He whispered, she laid her head on his chest, breathing him in. He held her close, stroking her hair until they both fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir Brienne, Lady Sansa is asking for you, they are meeting to... Sir Jaime! Oh! I... I'm sorry!" Podrick jumped when he saw Jaime, and Brianna struggling to untangle their limbs, Still heavy with sleep. Jaime still in just his breaches.

"Podrick calm down. We were just sleeping. As you know there are no beds left free in the keep." She got up, mostly to show him that unlike Jaime she was entirely dressed.

"Of course. My apologies. Lady Sansa requested your presence while she and John spoke about what they were going to do now. She also specifically requested he not accompany you." Pod have Jaime an apologetic look while he stood to stretch.

"That makes sense, no telling of I'm hear to spy for Cersei. I wouldn't trust me if I were her either. I need to find food, and clean clothes any way." He picked up his filthy tunic, and flakes of blood fell off it.

"I can have some things brought to Lord Tyrion's room, he was looking for you. I'll have your armor cleaned and repaired as well." Pod scooped up his things quickly. Jaime only just managed to save his boots, and his sword before Pod rushed off.

"That boy is too excitable." He said , sitting down to pull his boots on.

"He doesn't want anyone else to see you're in my room. He's trying to protect me. I will never understand why men insist I need protection." She pulled a warm tunic from her nightstand, and gave it to Jaime. It would be too big, but it would be better than him leaving half naked.

"No one thinks you need to be protected, but we small minded men want to protect the people we care about, even if it's not necessary." He stood up, and belted her tunic with his sword, the extra length for her figure made it a bit long, but otherwise it fit fine.

"I suppose I understand that impulse." She glanced up at him, still shy even after last night. He closed the distance between them, and kissed her fervently.

"I will see you for dinner, and who knows, perhaps I'll even have time to bathe first." He smirked, she couldn't stop the smile that broke her lips. Her stomach seemed all in knots, she had never felt this way before.

"By the gods, get out of here." She pulled between cloak on while he left her. He found he couldn't shake the smile she gave him.

"There he is, the fabled hero of the great war. They're telling stories about you already, and they don't even like you here. What is wrong with your face?" Tyrion's tirade stopped when he noticed Jaime grinning while he leaned on the door.

"What?" His expression faltered.

"Well it has love written all over it. Has Cersei invaded, or could this look be for another terrifying blonde?" Tyrion smirked , Jaime walked in, and fell into a chair by the fire with a silly grin.

"I slept with Brienne." He laughed , happy to take the wine from his brother. Tyrion went slack jawed.

"You fucked a woman who wasn't our sister?" He stared, Jaime's expression twisted in distaste.

"What no! Brienne is a maiden, she certainly wasn't going to throw herself at me. We kissed, and I held her through the night, you've spent too much time with whores little brother." He shook his head, Tyrion laughed going back to his own chair.

"Still, you are interested in someone who is not our sister, and I could not imagine a greater miracle. Does this mean Cersei's spell on you is finally broken?" Tyrion said, Jaime leaned his head back on his chair.

"She did that for herself, Brienne is everything Cersei isn't. She showed what it was to be a true knight, and a truly good person. She bring that out in people, Cersei... She brought out the worst in me, in everything around her. I would have never come here if I still loved her." Jaime hunched forward to drink his wine, talk of Cersei having soured his mood.

"Well the way you talk about her is definitely love. What exactly do you plan to do about it?" Tyrion sat back to give him that look like he knew better than him.

"I'm going to speak to Sansa." He said it so matter of fact that Tyrion sat even more confused.

"What exactly does Sansa have to do with your feelings for Brienne?" Tyrion scowled, Jaime got that grin again.

"WellI already sent a raven to Lord Selwyn when I left King's Landing, but I can't ask her to marry me without speaking to the Lady she serves." Tyrion spit out his wine, Jaime reached over, patting his back as he coughed.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" He said when he stopped choking, Jaime nodded, sipping his own wine.

"Why not?" He raised a brow at Tyrion, who gave him a look as if he were missing something obvious.

"Perhaps because only months ago you were avidly in love with our sister, or perhaps because marriage is permanent, and Brienne deserves someone who loves her as much as she is clearly in love with you. You can't just jump to this decision." Tyrion tilted his head to try and emphasize the seriousness of his words.

"I know neither of you have ever thought I was terribly intelligent, but I would never do that to Brienne if I had any doubt. I think we both know I don't do things half way. When I fell in love with Cersei I couldn't even imagine being with anyone else. Since the day I met Brienne she changed my whole life. For the first time since the day I was born another woman found her way into my head, and my heart. I love her, and I did long before I would admit it, long before I left Cersei. I have more than thought this through, nearly dying just spurred me to action." He whispered , Tyrion got up, and pulled Jaime into a hug.

"There are no two people who deserve to be happy than you two." Tyrion shook his head at him, disbelief still heavy in his eyes.

"Ever the sceptic. Well don't worry, I'm sure between Sansa, and Lord Selwyn someone else will disapprove as well." He got up, he should see if Sansa was free before he saw Breinne again, he pulled the door open, nearly trampling Podrick.

"Oh good, Pod, weigh in on this. My brother here is thinking of asking Sir Brienne to marry him." Jaime scowled back at his brother, he didn't want her to know in advance, and no one, save perhaps Tormund was more likely to tell her.

"What? Do you love her?" Pod stood in the doorway in open mouthed shock.

"Yes, now can we all stop judging the merit of my decision?" He swiped the new clothes, and his freshly mended armor from Pod. They closed the door to allow him to change.

"Really? Then I'm happy for you. You've always been good to me, and Sit Brienne so far as I've seen. She certainly loved you, but if you hurt her I will have to cut your other hand off, if she lets you live." Pod smiled, Jaime paused with his armor halfway on.

"You know she hates when you do that right?" He bit the strap on his shoulder to hold it in place so he could use his hand to secure it.

"Here, hates when I do what?" Pod came over to help him lace up.

"Act like it's your place to protect her, people have been telling her she wasn't good enough to defend herself her entire life." He over at Tyrion to impress that he too was overstepping. Once he had his armor fully on, he made his way out of Tyrion's room.

Brienne left the war room feeling ill at ease, the bickering between the two of them seemed more likely to cause problems than solve anything. She was sworn to Lady Sansa, but she also knew she could be more devious than Brienne could even imagine being.

"Lady Brienne!" A man came running towards her, she frowned.

"Sir." She turned to look at him.

"Pardon me?" He looked aroind, as if trying to find who she was speaking to.

"I am a knight of the seven kingdoms, I expect to be addressed as one." She stood at her full height.

"Women can't... Yes sir, my apologies. There is someone at the gate looking for you. " He backpedaled when he saw her hand rest on her sword.

"Thank you." She pushed past him a bit rougher than need be. Who could possibly be at the gate looking for her that they wouldn't simply let inside?

She spotted him at the head of a small contingent of men long before she made it to the gate. He stood half a hand taller than her, and his blonde hair long since turned salt and pepper with age was kept short, as was his beard. His ran skin a heavy contrast to the light colour. His armor shined in the ash darkened fields outside Winterfell, blue, and gold. A broad sword hung heavy from his back, even at his age he still cut an imposing figure.

"Father? What are you doing here?" She looked at the men around him, many of which had trained with, or under her at one point.

"I've come to join the cause, and attend my daughter's wedding!" He grinned from ear to ear, charging forward to hug her. She tensed, patting him on the back a few times before she pulled back.

"Did you just say you were here to attend my wedding? To whom?" She crossed her arm, his filthy grin faded.

"Has he not asked yet, what could he be waiting for? Sir Jaime sent word ages ago." He scratched at his beard , Brienne's mouth fell open.

"I need to speak with someone." She turned on her heals, and stormed inside.

"Sir Jaime, Lady Brienne had just left." Sansa out on a courtly smile that had an unnerving resemblance to his sister's.

"She is a proper knight now, and I came to speak with you actually." He crossed the hall with his most charming smile, he could certainly play at court. Living with Cersei had given him that edge.

"What matters could you possibly have to discuss with me?" She looked down her nose at him, he took a deep breath.

"I plan to ask Sir Brienne of Tarth for her hand in marriage, and I thought it prudent to ensure the Lady she served approved, and would not intercede." He said, Sansa stop in her tracks, making no attempt to hide her shock.

"I thought you loved your sister." She turned a scrutinizing eye on him, he stood up straighter.

"I do, she is my sister after all, however the feelings you are implying have long since died. I would never do anything to hurt Brienne." He said, she watched him in silence for a long time. He did his best not to fidget.

"I don't see how it would be my place to intervene. If she wishes to marry you that is her choice. She insists you have always treated her well, but I will not stand for any attempt to divide her loyalty." She glared down at him, he smiled slightly at the memory of Brienne worrying for him because of just this.

"I have already sworn my sword to her, if she serves you, so do I." This seemed to appease her, before she could say as much the doors burst open with a very angry Brienne charging towards him. It wasn't until he spotted Lord Selwyn that he realized what had happened.

"May I speak with you?" She grabbed him by the back of the neck like a child, and drug him out into the hall.

"Why in the seven hells is my father here for my wedding?" She yelled loud enough to destroy the purpose of leaving the room.

"While I did send word to ask if he disapproved of our pairing, I didn't expect him to show up." He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Our pairing? We only kissed last night! When did you send word to my father?" She managed to lower her voice but it certainly didn't lose any power.

"I sent it before I left King's Landing." He resigned himself to having to explain everything now, rather than propose as he had planned.

"You've been thinking about marrying me since before you left King's Landing, and this is the first I've heard of it?" She wanted to shake him until his head fell off, or kiss him breathless, she couldn't tell yet.

"I didn't want to bring it up before the battle, we both thought we would die yesterday, and I didn't want it to influence your answer. Then last night happened, and I planned to ask you this evening, after I had spoken to Lady Sansa. I certainly didn't count on you finding out before then, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He reached out as if to take her hand, pausing to see if she would let him touch her.

"You are an absolute imbecile!" She turned to walk away before she did anything she would regret. How could he not tell her first?

"Wait. Brienne!" He risked taking her hand to stop her.

"What?" She huffed, he but his bottom lip, unsure of he should continue.

"Will you? Marry me I mean?" He said, she went wide eyed, how could he ask her that now? All she wanted to do was punch him in the mouth.

"Of course I will!" The anger in her tone made him pause or a moment to make sure he'd understood her correctly. He grinned, taking a step forward, but stopped in his tracks when he remembered her anger.

"I know I made a mess of this, but I really want to kiss you right now without getting knocked unconscious." He said , she let out a long sigh, how could he do that with just one smile? She leaned her head against his.

"Don't ever make a decision about my life without speaking to me first again." She whispered before kissing him aggressively. He groaned, leaning into her while she trapped him against the cold stone wall.

"Yes Sir." He mumbled against her lips, she tugged his hair sharply, and it only seemed to encourage him.

"Apparently we need to go speak with my father now." She pulled, drawing a needy groan from his lips.

"Right, well when would you like to get married?" He gained his fingers with hers so they could return hand in hand.

"Tomorrow seems appropriate since my father is already here. We could have it by the god's wood." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa, and Selwyn were having a pleasant conversation when they returned, both of them looking up at the couple.

"She is half my age, leave her be father. We only just survived the great war, we hadn't had time yet to discuss out nuptials, but if it pleases your Ladyship, I thought we could hold the wedding tomorrow at the god's wood. A celebration in these times would be good for moral, and I fear if we wait any longer we will have to be wed on a battlefield." Breinne smiled at her Lady, Sansa looked between them.

"Is that truly what you want?" She locked eyes with Brienne for a moment , and a smile found her lips despite her mood.

"More than you could imagine." She gave his hand a squeeze, his heart soared to think that he had made her so happy, even after she had chewed him out.

"My baby girl is getting married, to a man no less!" Selwyn grinned, Sansa looked less pleased, but remained quiet because she had never seen Brienne smile the way she did when she looked over at Jaime.

"Lady Sansa, I'm sorry to come to you at such short notice, but we may need help with the preparations." Brienne ignored her father's backhanded declaration.

"I have brought wine, and fruits from Tarth, as well as your mother's maiden cloak, if you can provide meat, and the cloak of colours for Sir Jaime I think my men can take care of much of it. My Lady Brienne will finally be the proper lady of Tarth, and now Casterly Rock too." Selwyn practically vibrated in excitement. Sansa nodded, and sent a man to begin preparations.

"Actually my Lord, Sir Brienne is a knight of the seven kingdoms in her own right." Jaime smiled up at her, she lives up in pride, the same grin from the day she was knighted in her lips.

"Truly? My baby girl is the first female knight in the seven kingdoms? I am so proud of you! I wish your sainted mother could see you now!" Selwyn pulled her into a hug, that she returned this time.

"Thank you father. Jaime we should speak with Tyrion, and Podrick before we tell anyone else." She freed herself from her father's embrace.

"Of course, Tyrion is likely with the Dragon queen by now." He held his hand out to her, unsure if she would allow, much less enjoy publicly displaying their relationship, but she had asked for it not to be a secret, and he wanted her to know it never would be. She took it with a shy smile, and they left to find Tyrion with her father in tow.

"King killer!" Tormund's voice echoed over the chatter of the courtyard , and Jaime barely had time to turn into Brienne, to avoid being tackled to the ground. His charge went for a few more steps, and Brienne released his hand so he could protect himself.

"I will fight you for her!" He yelled when he turned around, his face red, and his breath puffing out in anger.

"What? No! You can't win Sir Brienne, she can make her own choices." Jaime looked back at her with a face as if to say, are you seeing this?

"Coward! You know I would win, that's why you won't fight for your woman's honor!" Tormund raised his weapon as if to charge again, but Brienne stepped between them.

"Enough! Jaime is right, I make my own choices, and fight my own battles. We are to be wed tomorrow, and I will not have you trying to fight my betrothed. Even if you win it would only mean that honor would compel me to fight you to the death, so stop this now." She held her sword, ready to draw. Tormund looked between them as if weighing his options for a moment before dropping his weapon.

"Fine, but if you ever want a night with a real man, my bed is always open to you." He spoke with such serious conviction that Jaime had to cover his face to keep from laughing.

"Men are fighting over you now?" Selwyn watched the large man leave, he loved his daughter , but he had never expected she would marry much less that two men would be fighting over her hand.

"It would seem so." She shook her head, not entirely sure she wanted the stress of all this pomp, and circumstance.

"What have you been up to here that had made you so popular?" Selwyn watched the people around them pay their respects as Brienne passed them, some even gave Jaime a respectful nod. Brienne looked down at her sword, and look of hurt that crossed her features broke Jaime's heart. Even her father couldn't see how beautiful she was.

"She's saved a lot of lives, but she never needed long hair, and a fancy dress to be the most beautiful woman in the keep." Jaime said, and Brienne have him a look as if he were rubbing it on a little thick. He made one back to say he was not, it was true, then he couldn't help smiling, because he'd never had this before. She new him better than his sister ever had.

"Sir Brienne, Sir Jaime, and I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." Daenerys have her best political smile. Lord Selwyn have a polite bow.

"Your Grace this is my father, Lord Selwyn of Tarth. He has come for our wedding. I had hoped to speak with the two of you about the preparations for tomorrow's nuptials." Brienne tried to maintain a straight face, but she couldn't help smiling.

"You really did it. Well I'm happy for you two." Tyrion came around to offer his brother a drink. Brienne looked over at him with a frown.

"How many people knew before I did?" She whispered, Jaime cringed.

"Three at most, I only told him this morning." He whispered back, she signed with a little shake of her head.

"Well that is short notice, but we can certainly use a celebration before we head out. We are fully at your disposal. She Brienne I would be happy to have my girls make your wedding gown." Daenerys said, Brienne nodded. She hadn't even thought about a gown. Everything went by in a whirlwind of activity over the next night.

Brienne stood in front of the mirror Sansa had provided, she had sewn the alterations to the dress herself. Her Lady truly had done a magnificent job. She hardly recognized herself, with the pure white fabric, and soft white furs. They had somehow made the gown accent her trim waist, and the flare of her hips, while still emphasizing her breasts. She almost looked like a proper Lady.

"Look at you! I have never seen you look so beautiful, that smile makes you shine ten times as bright as that dress. He's a good man isn't he, tell me you're not marrying him because he is the one who knighted you." Lord Selwyn cupped his daughter's cheek, the veil of shear silk, and flowers flowing around her shoulders.

"Father! Of course not! Sir Jaime... He is a good man, a man of honor, but more than that I love him very much. When I met him he was my captive, but even after I treated him so poorly he saved my life, and my virtue from the men who took us captive." She got a distant look as she remembered the moment when she feared she would lose the one thing she had complete control over in her life to a band of disgusting thugs taking turns with her body.

"The ransom?" His face twisted in anger, he hadn't know she was okay until after she reached King's Landing.

"He lost his sword hand to save me, and then he jumped into a pit unarmed, and one handed to save me from the bear they had tried to feed me to. He gave me my sword, and armor, and helped me fulfill my oath to Lady Sansa. His life out him on opposite sides of a war with me, and he gave up everything to fight by my side. I have never loved anyone the way I do him, and until recently I believed I would love him in silence until one of us fell on the battlefield. I am so happy I think I may be sick." She turned to look at herself again, and her father smiled over her shoulder.

"Stop pacing, the seats aren't even full yet." Tyrion went up to where Jaime paced maniacally between where he was meant to stand, and where Brienne would stand. He wore a long elegant cloak of red and gold courtesy of a crimson number cloak adorned with golden thread. It even had the lion at it's center. He had the finest clothes they could muster, and a crimson sash, but none of it made him feel any more at ease.

"I never thought I would marry, I've never even openly courted anyone before. By the God's Tyrion I have never felt so nervous in my life, not even facing my own death." He turned to look at Tyrion.

"Are you having doubts?" He watched him closely when he asked, Jaime scowled.

"What, no! Of course not, I'm so deliriously happy, but I've never been a husband. I certainly have never been witness to a happy marriage. I want so badly to be the man she deserves." He said, Tyrion laughed.

"The fact that you're worried at all leads me to believe you'll be a fine husband. Now stop fidgeting, the Sept is coming." Tyrion moved back to the crowd, Jaime hurried to where he was meant to stand. His mouth fell open in awe when Lord Selwyn lead Brienne down the aisle toward him.

The veil of her maiden's cloak covered her face, but had he never seen her naked he would have never believed the soft feminine curves of this woman belonged to his Brienne. She came to stand beside him before the god's wood, their wedding was not in the old way, but they both respected the old gods. Her father lifted her veil, setting it on her shouders, and placed a kiss on her brow.

"What?" She whispered when she saw his expression.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered back, she blushed, looking down at her callousness hands.

"You may now clock the bride, and bring her under your protection." The Sept broke the spell that had them locked in awe. Jaime took his cloak from his shoulder's and placed it carefully on hers. His hand lingered on the bare skin of her neck, the chill in the air had broken since the battle, but his cold fingers still rose goosebumps with their touch.

"In the sight of the seven I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity, look upon each other, and say the words." She laid her hand over his, and the Sept bound them with a length of silk. They turned to one another, Brienne couldn't quite stop the tears of joy, or the painful grin hurting her cheeks from lack of use. Jaime matches her smile, lost in the purity of her joy.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers, and she is mine from this day, until the end of my days. By the old gods, and the new." Jaime added the last words as a homage to his earlier oath, and she repeated them, and he pulled her in for a long slow kiss, hungry for more.

The cheering started with Tyrion, but soon the crowd was roaring with it. They were all quick to move inside for the feast. A young lad with short cropped hair came up to their table while Tyrion was pressuring Brienne to drink, and Jaime was trying to defend her.

"Sirs, I know wedding gifts aren't too common here, but you serve my Lady Arya's sister, and I wanted you to be the best armed you could be." He set a smudged bundle on the table, ending all talk around them.

"Thank you Gendry, your smithing is quite excellent, and I'm sure your gift will be no exception." Brienne said, pulling the bundle between them, and flipping back the cloth.

"I know it's not gold, but I didn't have much a that on hand, and this will be lighter, and stronger. You could always plate it later, as long as the Smith is careful of the joints." Inside was a beautifully crafted prosthetic right hand, the brace went up much further than the one Jaime already had, with a fine leather under piece that would fit all the way up to his elbow without restricting motion.

The thing that struck Jaime though was not the arm, but the hand itself. It had the tiniest bit of give to the wrist, not enough to compromise the structure, but enough to allow an extra hint of maneuvering. The fingers were crafted like a mitten gauntlet, but each joint had a pin to lock it in place, and a strap hooked to the back of the hand, widening over the fingers, and hooked again at the wrist.

"What is all this for?" Jaime ran his hands over the beautiful piece of craftsmanship with reverence.

"See the strap hooks on with a peg between the middle fingers, which gives you a bit of space for adjustment. You will need to replace the strap from time to time if it gets lose, but when your going about your day the joint pegs lock the hand in a similar for as you have now, but if you pull this one here." He took the peg free, and the whole section moved on a joint like a door.

"I added a pit of leather on the inside, so when you lock it back down, and secure the strap you'll be able to hold a sword, a hammer, a shield, or even a bow with the hand, though you'd have to string it after you picked it up. I had actually started making it back in King's Landing for a Smith who lost his hand when it was crushed by an anvil, but he died when Cersei blew up the Sceptum." Gendry explained Jaime shoved at his sleeve to pull his prosthetic free. Brienne turned to help him undo the straps.

"Gendry this is absolutely stunning work." It took them a moment to strap it on, Gendry leaned over the table to help him figure out the complex harness needed to keep it in place while wielding a sword. Jaime got up, and rounded the table so Gendry could show him how to lock it in place around his sword.

It locked down easily, he could almost use it to draw his sword in battle of he got the movements down. He drew the sword, and he nearly started to cry. He felt whole again. He twisted it about thrusting, and moving to perry. It didn't quite move with the finesse he'd had before he lost his hand, but the foot work was the same, and the arm motions nearly so. He wouldn't be as good as he once was, but he would be so much better than he had been.

"Gendry if this weren't my wedding day I could kiss you!" Jaime pulled him into a one armed hug. Brienne rose, and went around to the two of them.

"Thank you so much Gendry. You have no idea what this means to us, and perhaps when this war is done, if you don't have a more prestigious offer you could come smith at Casterly Rock. It would be good for the man who can fix my husband's hand to be near to home." As she said it Jaime realised for the first time that Casterly Rock was in fact his now. Tywin had always said he would inherit it once he left the King's guard, and married a suitable woman. Of course none of that was true if they didn't defeat Cersei.

"We'll have to spar in the morning, but for now I think it's time we retired to our chambers. " Jaime smirked, Brienne turned red from the to tip, but have him a nod. The crowd began to cheer, and usher them out. Jaime locked the doors behind them, and they stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"I don't want to ruin your dress, and I most certainly will if you let me too it off you in the throws of passion. " He whispered, unable to take his eyes off her. She nodded, undressing slowly. Jaime stripped in a much less arousing, and graceful manner.

"By the gods, you are beautiful." He brushed his fingers through her hair, and she pushed forward to capture his lips.

What she lacked in experience she more than made up for with passion. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him into her until he could breathe her in. His metal hand pressed into her back sending a shiver of cold through her tunic. He nipped at her bottom lip, earning a gasp that allowed him to deepen their kiss. They both tasted of wine, his bare chest pressed against hers.

"Lay back." He whispered , his hand brushing along the curve of her hips so lightly she could have been imaging it. She sat down on her bed, and laid back as she had been told. To her surprise instead of moving over her, and taking his pleasure as she had heard it said men often did he knelt at her feet, his hands gliding up her long legs.

"You are a goddess." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the inside of her thigh.

"Jaime!" She gasped when he swiped his tongue up the center of her most intimate place. His hand moved up to caress her breasts while his crippled arm held him up.

"Let me worship you." His voice against her sex made her hips raise to his mouth, and he dipped his tongue inside her to take the sweet honey there. He brought his hand down to thrust into her while his mouth went to work just a bit further north. He didn't know how long they had, but he needed her to feel his love for her in every inch of her body in a way he couldn't yet express in words.

He felt her quiver around him as her whole body lifted from the bed, and a strangled outcry of what he thought might be his name left her lips. Her whole body shook as she slumped back, and he finally lifted his sodden face with a smile of satisfaction. He moved over her, his cock so hard he could hardly think, but he waited for her glazed over eyes to find his once again while his tip only pressed against the slick inferno of her sex.

"I love you Brienne?" He whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck. She moaned, leaning to the side to afford him better access. Instead of answering she wrapped her long legs around his waist, and pulled him without warning all the way into her. She gasped at the sudden twinge of pain her careless action had caused, and he nearly collapsed on top of her, biting into her pale skin much harder than he had intended.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." She looked away from him, she didn't know what she was meant to do, but she felt bold with him.

"No, you feel so good around me I nearly lost myself. Did I hurt you?" He kissed the deep purple mark on her pale neck, blowing in it gently.

"No, I... I liked that." She touched the mark. She had scars, and each one made her proud, the idea of her husband leaving his mark on her body made her squirm beneath him in excitement.

"Do you want me to do it again?" He spoke into the hollow of her neck before sucking gently there. He could admit marking her gave him an unexpected thrill. He had never been allowed to leave a mark of Cersei, but now he was here with his wife.

"Yes, please Jaime. I'm not some fragile lady of the court. I want to see your touch on me." She takes her nails down his back, causing him to buck into her hard while he nipped at her neck.

"Get on top." He said, cursing, not for the first time, how difficult his missing hand made everything.

"I will crush you." She went wide eyed, he slid out of her, and onto his back.

"You will not, I need my hand." He reached over to dip his fingers into her sodden heat when she didn't move. She groaned, shifting over him. He positioned himself, and used his arm on her hip to slide her down. She gasped at the new angle, rocking forward wantonly.

"That's it love, ride me." He bucked up into her, his fingers working her clit while he sat up to ravage her breasts.

"By the Gods, Jaime! Jaime! Yes!" Any pretense of silence escaped her as she fell over the precipice of ecstasy. Hearing her come undone, and feeling her tight around him overwhelmed his self control. He spilled into her, jerking as the sensation swelled to a bliss he had never experienced before. She collapsed onto his chest, both slick with sweat, and breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around her, content to remain as they were forever.

"I'm not a young man, but by the god's wife you make me want to do that all night." He loves that he got to call her that.

"Is it always like that, husband?" A little giggle bubbled up in her chest at getting to call him her husband.

"I think I can do better. The first time always is about discovering each other. Though it won't always be that good. I am over fourty. You married an old man." He teased, she rolled over, taking him in hand.

"An old man, to tired, and dried up to have such stamina." She kissed her way down his chest, and sucked him into her mouth.

"Oh, by the god's woman!" He gasped, going hard as a rock. By morning they were both drained, not waking until well into the afternoon. They didn't know what they would have to face in the coming war, but they would face it together, and they could think of no better way.


End file.
